1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display apparatus field, and more particularly to an apparatus of photolithography process to a liquid display panel and a method thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a traditional manufacture process of a liquid display panel, the liquid crystal molecules on PI (Polymer) surface with a consistent predetermined tilt angle is described below:
Monomer is mixed with liquid crystal molecules and then the liquid display panel is electrified to cause the liquid crystal molecules with a predetermined tilt angle. Ultraviolet light is employed to irradiate the monomer. The monomer is solidified on the PI surface. Accordingly, the liquid crystal molecules on the PI surface are maintained with a certain angle.
In the foregoing technical solution, the liquid crystal molecules and the monomer are mixed together. In the process of utilizing the ultraviolet light to irradiate the monomer, the liquid crystal molecules are also irradiated by the ultraviolet light. The liquid crystal molecules are therefore damaged and lose the properties of the liquid crystal molecules.
The consequences of the damaging the liquid crystal molecules by the ultraviolet light irradiation are very severe. The display quality of the liquid display panel can be terrible. Even the liquid display panel may be abandoned to result in enormous waste. It is seriously disadvantageous to the industrialization of the liquid display panel.
Therefore, an apparatus of photolithography process to a liquid display panel, in which the monomer can plenty react under the irradiation of the ultraviolet light and the damage of the ultraviolet light to the liquid crystal molecules also can be prevented.
Moreover, for meeting demands of photolithography processes to the liquid display panels of different sizes and reducing the power consumption of the photolithography process to the liquid display panel, it is necessary to adjust the area of the photolithography process according to the actual size of the liquid display panel.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical solution to solve the aforesaid problems.